wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Horrible (Revamping)
Horrible is a Dragon Made By WIngsofgatu. He is a Very Terrible Rainwing that cannot Change Colors due To a rare Disease not many Rainwings. have. Also it is Wingsofgatu's second ever WoF OC.. And also in The Fanfiction named Jackal's Rampage (Cancelled). Description Horrible is a green-ish blue Rainwing With Blue As a Secondary Color. He also Has Blood-Red Scales that fool Predators as Blood Instead Of Scales. His Scales are usually always wet and acid like. He also has Light Green On His Wings as a Fourth Color, Personality Horrible usually liked being Alone and Very Silent. He likes Reading All The time as he is also brave on Some Occasions such as, Exploring, Fighting, And Hunting.He liked reading long scrolls that take a while for other dragons to read. He is always alone on his adventures and explorations around the lands he comes across, he also makes dens on each Land he lands on and ends up exploring. He is very silent on his adventures and never talks to stranger dragons unless they are most likely nice to him. History Horrible hatched with a couple other Rainwings in his nest. Those dragons were named, Beetroot ,Sparklepath, and Dash. When he met them when they hatched, he became good friends with his other Dragons in the nest. Horrible used to always read scrolls with his friends and With himself alone. Until He noticed he couldn't color change, he noticed that instead of color changing scales, he had Fireproof scales. When he became a Young Dragonet, his Friend, Tacklebite died.Horrible would always think he was terrible himself when he was about 19 Years old. His friend(s) Opaleyes and Sparkle ended up dying in a fight against the nightwings. Horrible was always with his friends, Dash and Rockfall until the day he had to leave to live on his own.He then started to venture to other Lands and making New Friends and meeting other dragon species. (Please don't read the Fanfic, it's cringy and I cancelled it.) Relationships Scorp and Ion When horrible met them, they could not quite understand his silence, but then he told them stories and legends (And other things) about other dragons and that he liked to adventure. So after he heard that they were out to find their parents, he wanted to help in the search, and they are pretty great friends. Hydra (Orin) He hated the fact that he mistreated him and the dragons he was born with, he always said he was a "Kaiju" or called him Orin after the Godzilla character because of this multiple heads. Mercury One of the dragons who helped him survive, pretty nice, though she was from an unknown tribe called MetalWings. She was usually out to stop Hydra from attacking the RainWings Jackal(lope) A pretty large "Idiot" to horrible, he would always tease him by luring his stinger towards his throat and threatening to kill him when he disobeyed him. Hydra, Mercury, and Jackalope don't exist yet on this wiki, but I will make them soon. And I'll remake the Fanfiction as well. Susie A dark Nightwing who dug into his dark side, he feels like he's being watched and blames it on her, though he knows that she's there. Loser / Phantomsand The only friend of his whose a loner as well, likes to hang out near his hidden cave. Please make Fanart! I am a bad artist and need more attention on this site! Category:RainWings Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Disabled Characters